Fused
by Snowy Winter Tales
Summary: Maybe bumping over that inkwell wasn't such a good idea. Well, it only sort of soaked Lily Evans' Transfiguration essay.


**Fused**

James Potter ducked, wincing, as a large novel (_Transfiguration Made Easy)_ was hurled at him by the very angry Head Girl, Lily Evans. The novel hit the wall behind him with a loud thump, and before he could do anything, another object came zooming towards him - namely, an ink well. James managed to dive out of the way just in time; the ink well hit the wall and shattered, spraying ink and pieces of broken glass everywhere. James, who had by then hidden behind the couch, peeked out from the top, curiously.

Lily Evans was breathing heavily, looking at him through narrowed eyes. In one hand, she was holding a rather battered scrap of parchment, and, safely resting in her other hand, was her wand.

'I can't _believe_ you just did that,' she seethed, through clenched teeth.

'Evans, it was only a Transfiguration essay -' James started apologetically, but Lily shot him her shut-up-or-I'll-hex-you-glare.

'Not only do you barge into our common room at this inhuman hour,' said Lily angrily, raising a finger and ticking it, as if counting. 'But –'

'I did no -' James started, but Lily continued, raising her voice.

'- you _insist_ on scaring me half to death by shouting my name when I'm working -'

'I only - ' James tried.

'And then, if you will, you bump over my ink well, completely soaking my Transfiguration essay!' Lily finished, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

James winced again. 'I'm sorry,' he said softly.

Lily, who had opened her mouth angrily (probably to send a scathing retort his way), gaped at him. 'What?'

'I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that, I'll rewrite it for you,' James offered, now tentatively emerging from behind the couch.

Lily looked at him as if he had just grown three extra heads. 'I - I - no, that won't be necessary,' Lily said, shaking her head.

'You really have a nice aim, Evans,' said James, shooting her a wry grin.

Lily looked somewhat flattered. 'Oh, er ... thanks, I suppose.'

James smiled at her. 'You're welcome. Night, Evans,' he said, turning around and starting to make his way towards the stairs.

'Goodnight,' Lily replied. 'Oh, Potter?'

'Ye -,' James started to say, as he spun around. He was greeted with a fluffy red pillow, which hit him square in the face.

Lily was clearly having difficulty holding back her laughter. One glance at James' outraged face, however, was enough to send her over the edge, and she began giggling hopelessly.

James grinned. 'Oh, this means war, Evans,' he said, grabbing the pillow and hurling it at her head. Lily, who had obviously anticipated this, quickly jumped out of the way. She then grabbed another pillow from the couch, as well as the one that James had thrown at her, and catapulted both of them towards his head.

It was the beginning of a rather messy and, particularly loud pillow fight. Lily decided that James was a rather fun person to have a pillow fight with. At one point, all of the pillows and cushions being out of their reach, they had run up to their sleeping quarters, and had ravaged the beds there. Lily had come out with four of them equipped under her arms and in her hands. Before she spotted him, she felt a pillow hit the top of her head. Letting out a loud battle cry, Lily had launched another attack.

She had even managed to get a good shot at his head when he wasn't looking. He had sent her a mock-glare, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lily had laughed, shaking her head. She was caught off guard when James tackled her and pinned her down.

She felt her cheeks burn. 'Oh, I'm sorry,' James exclaimed happily, not sounding sorry at all. Lily was about to ask him to get off of her when he did it. Again.

His lips felt soft, and warm against hers. She really didn't know how he managed to taste so ... nice. He tasted like chocolate and candy - pumpkin pastries, perhaps? Lily forgot all her coherent thoughts when James ran a hand through her hair.

She could really get used to kissing James Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bad, innit? I do believe I have gone mad. Pillow fights, of all things. It's sort of a sequal to Touch of Gold, but yeah ... never mind. Review, please?


End file.
